1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor used in copying machines, printers, scanners or the like, to read an original image represented on a paper sheet or the like, and to subject this image to various processings, and more particularly, to an improved wire anchoring mechanism operatively associating a carrier serving to scan the original with an electric motor and thereby to drive the carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processors typically include a carrier that is driven in operative association with a length of wire adapted to be taken up on a pulley driven by an electric motor. To this end, the carrier is linked to the length of wire at an intermediate portion of the length of wire. FIG. 12 schematically illustrates one conventional wire anchoring mechanisms in which a set screw 2 is threaded into a carrier 1 at an appropriate position to anchor wire 3 on carrier 1. More specifically, a washer 4 is interposed between a head of set screw 2 and wire 3 and then set screw 2 is turned so as to anchor the wire 3 between a support surface of carrier 1 and washer 4. This well-known anchoring mechanism is arranged so that a screw driving force may cause neither rotation of washer 4 nor shifting of wire 3.
However, the well-known wire anchoring mechanism described above, requires interposition of washer 4. This requirement correspondingly increases the number of parts and makes operation of anchoring wire 3 on carrier 1 troublesome because a step of inserting set screw 2 into washer 4 requires a high level of care.